When you play with Fire, it's gonna Burn
by xXxTheNinjaxXx
Summary: Lucy, is a player who finally falls In love, with someone who loves her for who she is. When that man fails her, she goes back to being the player she once was. Two years later, that man is back, someone else has already captured her heart. But, with him being back, who will she choose? The man she loves, but who failed her?.. Or the man she fell for, who healed her broken heart?


**Herro everyone, my darlings! My wonderful wonderful darlings! *Creepy pedo face***

 **Here's The first chappie of the fanfiction which I made a sneak peek on. The one named; Comming Soon, if you wanted to know.**

 **I have so many great ideas for this fanfic, and I'm hoping that it's gonna be one the really long ones, which it probably will, considering that I have a lot of awesome ideas.**

 **With lots of romance, drama, a lot of humour, and some eicchi.**

 **Which the sneak peek actually, has a lot of answers on why.**

 **And I promise, I will try, TRY! To update once or twice a week. I can't promise everyday, since I'm graduating soon, but once I'm done with all my stuff.. I'll update a lot more.**

 **Enjoy chappie 1!**

 **Oops! Almost forgot!**

 **Disclaimer (c): I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic, Hiiro Mashima-sama does, but boy! If I did.. There would be a lot of couples having babies by now.**

 **Enjoy, my darlings, enjoy! *Creepy pedo smirk***

Chapter 1: The beginning.

Graduation, where all the students graduate.. Sounds pretty weird talking about that now, it's two years ago.

Well, it all started in high school of course, there were the losers, the punkers or as I liked to call them 'the emo's',there were the bitches, the jocks etc.

And then there was; _Me_.

 _The player._

Apparently fucking every guy I met, was the coolest thing to do at that time. Getting called a slut, a whore and all that shit didn't really affect me.. Or that's what I told people; I'm fine, it's okay, they're just jealous.

But to tell the truth, I was the one who was jealous of them. I envied all the nerds, cause they where losers, but then again... They got really good grades. I envied all the girls, cause they didn't fuck around like I did, they had.. A boyfriend.

I wanted that; _A boyfriend_.

And I got one, he was the new student, he was different. He didn't judge me by what I did, he didn't call me names, he loved me for who I was.. And I loved him. He helped me out of all the shit I was doing, he made me stop. He was my one and only. He was the only one. He was _the one_.

 _Or so I thought._

We graduated together with everyone, except for me, graduation was the most amazing day of my life.

-x-

"Is this on? Hello? Yeah it is." Someone tested the microphone, I knew that voice, it belonged to _him; My boyfriend._

"Lucy.." I slowly turned around to look up at the stage, and there he stood looking deep into my brown orbs, I felt my cheeks burnas I nodded.

"Lucy, there's something I've been wanting, to ask you for a long time now, I just didn't feel confident enough.. But now that I do, I'm gonna ask you." _He_ said, a smile plastered on _his_ face.. _A smile, that was meant for me, and only me._

"So will you please come up here on the stage with me?" I nodded slowly, thinking of what the heck his intention was. I was confused, _he_ never did stuff like this.

As I walked on stage, people began chanting _his_ name, like they knew what _he_ was gonna do? AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO DOESNT HAVE A CLUE, OF WHAT THE FUDGE CAKE IS GOING ONNNN?!... Apparently.

 _He_ looked me straight in the eyes, and smiled that _'oh so charming smile'_ of _his_. _The smile I fell for, the smile I loved._

"What's going on?!" I whisper-shouted, but _he_ cut me off by shushing me.

"Shh, Lucy." _He_ said.

"Lucy, I want you to know that I love you, more than anything in the world, no in the whole galaxy.. If that even makes sense." _He_ said into the microphone while looking at me, I could point a tiny bit of red on _his_ cheeks out. Ha! _He's_ blushing.. How adorable.

"And.. Lucy, even though I'm gonna be far away from you.. I promise the only one I'll think of, is gonna be you, and only you." Okay now it's my turn to blush, what's going on here?!

"And I know that you're sad, and a bit mad at me for not telling you that i have to go, but I promise you.. That I'm only a call away. I'll call you everyday, and if anything ever happens, call me, I don't care what time it is, just call.. Even if it's just because you miss me. Just call, okay?" _He_ said _his_ tone was pretty serious, no signs of joking. So I nodded once more, my cheeks must be looking like two big tomatoes by now.

After _his_ cute speech, which actually almost had me in tears. _He_ got on one knee.

 _O M F G!_

 _He_ then pulled out a little box.

"I love you, Lucy.. With all my heart, so now I'm asking you." _He_ was silent of about 10 seconds, as _he_ opened the little box in _his_ hands. My tears already streaming down my cheeks.

"Will you marry me? When I get home from France?" _His_ question.. It struck me like lightning. _He_ was actually proposing to me!

I nodded "Yes.." I whispered. "YES!" I shouted and cried. People around us awning, and clapping. _Gray_ dried my tears away with his thump before sliding the beautiful diamond ring on my finger, and kissing me tenderly. The crowd around us applauding us, or I think they more like applauded _Gray_ , but yeah.

It was the happiest day of my life.

I grabbed the microphone, _Gray_ looked at me confused, I smiled at _him_ as I spoke into it.

"I have an announcement to make.." I said. I looked at Erza for some help, and she nodded I smiled at her. God, what would I have done without her, or no what would I do without her.

I looked at _Gray_ , who by now seemed really confused.

"I'm pregnant." I stated. _His_ eyes widened before a big grin plastered on _his_ face.

"I'm going to be a _dad_?" _He_ asked. And I for the 100th time nodded and blushed slightly.

"We're going to be a _family_." _He_ said, smiling at me as _he_ took my hand and walked down from the stage.

" _I love you, Gray."_ I said _._

" _I love you, too Lucy." He_ smiled _._

 _And we lived happily ever after, like a big, big cute, little fluffy puffy family!_

-x-

Or not, do you guys really think I would keep a promise, to a guy who is probably cheating on me In France right now? No I don't think so.

I looked at my phone before pressing the 'call' button.

"Beep... Beep... Beep...Bee- Hey, Fullbuster here I might be doing some business right now, so if you leave a message after the tone, I'll try to reach onto you later bye... Beep!"

"Hey, Gray.. Just wanted to hear how you've been, it's been about a month now, and you still haven't contacted me, nor have you even messaged me.. I'm beginning to think that, you don't really give a flying fuck about me.. Sigh, well you know where to find me. Call, when you actually give a damn." I said as I slammed the phone.

I know I sounded really harsh and stuff. But it's true, he hasn't called or replied to any of the messages I've sent him, for about a month now.. I'm not stupid you know.

I looked at myself in the mirror, my belly.. That no longer heldt me and Gray's baby, was flat as a board.

 _I'm done._ I thought as I walked into my living room, at me and my dads place, and watched TV.

The funny thing is.. _I don't even regret getting that abortion._

-x-

 **I hope you enjoyed the first chappie of When you play with fire, it's gonna Burn. For short I think I'll call it WPGB.. Or something, if you have a better name for it then comment/review your name for OR pm me. I promise.. I'll b nice *Ceepy pedo smirk***

 **And of of course if you liked it, you can comment/review too!**

 **You can fave and all that shizznit.**

 **And if if you wanna contact me, pm me!**

 **I'll put my Twitter, Insta, and FB below if you wanna contact me on other social medias.. Like I said, I'll be nice. *Smirks***

 **Twitter: Tory5S0S YES I AM A 5SOS FAN! I wub those darlings!**

 **Instagram: EmmaVictoriaPedersen ~ And yes there is pictures of me there.. If ya wanna see Ma ugleh face. :3**

 **Facebook:** . ?id=100006251507448 **~ Copy the link sweetie.**

 **But well yeah, just as yanno I post weird shot on Ma Facebook, but it's the quickest way to ask me questions and stuff, plus I answer pretty fast there too. Just tell me who you are first before asking - like "I read you stories on and I wanna blah blah blah" that should be fine.**

 **The reason I'm giving you my Twitter, Insta etc. is because if I'm not online here, I might not answer your questions before after a month.. Cause yeah idek why.**

 **But well yeah goodbye my wet buttercups. See ya next time.**

 **\- Ninja. :3**


End file.
